Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog
It's TIME for a Death Battle. Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica against Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description It's the Time-Traveling Magical Girl vs. The Ultimate Life Form! Time for a little time-travel battle! Interlude Wiz: Time manipulation is often considered to be one of the most powerful forms of supernatural abilities known to man. Boomstick: And man, oh man, it's even better with a ton of weapons! Take Homura Akemi, the time-traveling magical girl who turned into a demon-''' Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the chaos-controlling ultimate life form. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Homura Wiz: Homura Akemi was your average middle school student when she suffered an accident that landed her in the hospital. After a few months, she transferred to Mitakihara Middle School, where she met who would become her very best friend ever, Madoka Kaname. Boomstick: Look at her, so weak! The glasses and pigtails say it all. Wiz: For a while, Homura was a frail and weak girl who didn't have much abilities on her own, but Madoka protected her when she became a Magical Girl for the first time. That is, until they encountered the apocalyptic Walpurgisnacht, whom Madoka fought bravely against but ended up dying against. Boomstick: Do I have to break out the tissues again? I-I'm not crying! Wiz: It's okay if you are, Boomstick, because Homura was too. It was at this point where she first became a Magical Girl. Her wish was to go back in time to when she first met Madoka, and this time protect her from her fate. Unfortunately, no matter what Homura did, Madoka would either die or turn into a witch. Boomstick: Then Homura got serious! She took off her glasses, threw down her pigtails, and got a shitload of weapons! We still have no idea where she stores them. Among these weapons are different kinds of guns, ranging from pistols, shotguns, rifles, automatic firing guns, grenades, grenade launchers, pipe bombs, golf clubs, and a giant bow. Guess who that's a tribute to? I'm likin' the girl-on-girl here. Wiz: For the last time Boomstick! She. Is. Fourteen! Boomstick: Doesn't make it any less hot! Wiz: Fuc- oh, whatever. While Homura's fighting style utilizes lots of different weapons, her real claim to fame is her ability to manipulate time in battle. She can go back in time to dodge attacks that would've killed her or keep up with fast-moving objects, slow down time, or even stop time. Boomstick: And then you realize that that's completely BROKEN because it doesn't use up any of her power! She can just time-travel as she pleases! Wiz: Despite its sheer capabilities, it does have its limits. Like when she DIDN'T use it when Mami tied her up using her ribbons! This means that Homura's time-travel doesn't work when she is being restrained by magical energy. Boomstick: Man, that was the best no-nudity bondage scene ever. Oh wait, I almost forgot the only thing that we mention any time we use a Magical Girl. The fucking Soul Gem. Wiz: Yes, that. Because Homura is a Magical Girl, she must carry a Soul Gem with her. In case you don't remember, the Soul Gem is basically her soul. If it is ever to be separated from her, or worse, broken, then Homura will die. This is also the only way to put down Homura for good, because the closest physical body is what Homura's soul will inhabit if her body is ever to be destroyed without the Soul Gem. Homura wears hers on her hand, making it an extremely difficult target. Boomstick: Finally! Man, first there was Madoka wearing her Soul Gem on her chest, then Sayaka wearing hers on her stomach, and now Homura had the sense to put it somewhere that's actually hard to hit! Wiz: That is correct. However, in case you forgot this as well, she still feels extreme pain through the Soul Gem even if it's not broken. A good example of this is when Kyubey just tapped on Sayaka's Soul Gem and she felt the pain of being impaled. There's no doubt that a stronger hit would cause even worse pain. Boomstick: Still, it's on her hand! It's hard to hit one of those! Wiz: Homura is also known for easily being the smartest of the Magical Girls, except maybe Kyoko. Thanks to Homura's time-travel, she can actually analyze an opponent several times without dying, and then beat them while the opponent knows nothing about her. It's a ruthless strategy. Boomstick: Man, time manipulation is OP. Wiz: But don't think for a second that Homura's unbeatable. While her time-travel gives her superhuman abilities, she's still mostly human. Her weapons, unlike the other four girls, are non-magical, meaning that they still have real-world restrictions. Homura also has a nasty habit of not getting things done, even if she time-travels to do it over one-hundred times. That's right, Homura reset the current timeline over one-hundred times and didn't accomplish a thing besides get stronger and make Madoka pretty much God. Boomstick: Still, Homura is quite the badass. If you are to run into her, you might be out of time. Wiz: ...That was horrible. Boomstick: I'm funny! Homura: With kindness comes naïveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a Magical Girl. Shadow Wiz: Wait, haven't we already done this? Boomstick: Yeah... let's pull a Taokaka vs. Blair and just leave it! Wiz: Let's not. That was probably my least favorite battle of that season. Anyway, Shadow the Hedgehog was a being created to become none other than the Ultimate Life Form. Even though he had the capabilities of being a lethal weapon, he was actually first created to be able to cure the terminally ill. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of Baymax! Wiz: Except a lot different. Unfortunately for Shadow, tragedy struck when the ARK, the facility where Shadow was created, was destroyed. Then Shadow lost his memory and attacked Earth for revenge. Boomstick: Yeah... poor guy probably doesn't even remember that he was supposed to cure people. But still, Shadow is possibly one of the biggest badasses around. He can survive underwater and in space, and even survive a drop from space to the Earth! That's pretty damn impressive. Wiz: A big misconception is that Shadow is a clone of Sonic. This is wrong, because Shadow is canonically 50 years old, which is a full 34 years before Sonic was even born. Despite this, he can move at about the same speed as Sonic and even has enough physical strength to lift a truck with only one arm. Boomstick: Shadow also has a link to the Chaos Force, which is a never-ending pool of huge energy! Shadow can use this for techniques like Chaos Control, which is for time and space manipulation. However, it's really hard for him to use and probably isn't gonna help him much here. Wiz: In addition to that, Shadow also has Chaos Spears, which are just red beams of energy, and Chaos Blast, which is a huge energy explosion which completely destroys everything surrounding him. To make this even worse, Shadow's chaos power gets even more potent as he collects more of the Chaos Emeralds. And just in case you thought Shadow couldn't get more powerful, he wears two Inhibitor Rings which hold back his power. If he removes them, he grows to unbelievable levels of power but it is uncontrollable and will quickly tire him out. Boomstick: And this guy also has a ton of weapons! He uses pistols, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, AK-47's, rocket launchers, and his personal favorite, the Shadow Rifle. Wiz: The Shadow Rifle has been shown to be able to kill other living beings in just a single shot. In addition, Shadow also has experience using many different types of vehicles. Boomstick: Are we just forgetting that Shadow has a super-form?! When he wants to destroy everything, he turns into Super Shadow, where he becomes completely invincible, fly, move at the speed of light, and increase his power by thousands of times! Wiz: Unfortunately, it can't last very long and will tire him out if he uses it recklessly. Boomstick: Still, don't underestimate Shadow unless you want some chaos. Wiz: You're not getting any better at that, you know. Boomstick: I'm still funny! Shadow: That's not all. I'm full of surprises. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Homura Akemi and her best friend Madoka Kaname were walking through Mitakihara Town. They'd just taken down a not-so-powerful wraith, and were ready to call it a night. "You're really strong, Homura!" Madoka complimented. "Thank you." Homura replied with a faint smile. Even if Madoka couldn't see it, Homura really loved her. Before the two could continue, a black figure rushed by them and incidentally knocked Madoka to the ground. Homura quickly pulled out her gun. "Stop!" Homura commanded. The figure slowed down and showed himself to be Shadow the Hedgehog. The black hedgehog smirked at Homura. "Did you just tell me to stop?" Shadow asked with a grin on his face. "Yes." Homura angrily replied. "Prepare to die." Shadow grinned even wider. "You don't know who you're messing with." FIGHT! Shadow opened up with a gunshot, which Homura quickly dodged with her time-travel. Homura fired at Shadow and he swiftly blocked the bullet with his open hand. Shadow ran towards Homura and delivered a powerful punch to her stomach, sending her straight down to the ground. Homura time-traveled behind Shadow, then delivered a shot from her shotgun into his back. Shadow fell down onto the ground, and grinned at the Magical Girl. "You're not as weak as I thought." Shadow taunted Homura. The black hedgehog pulled out his famous Shadow Rifle then took aim at Homura. "I'm not weak." Homura replied. She pulled out a pipe bomb and threw it at Shadow, who teleported away before the explosion could hit him. Shadow shot Homura with the rifle, leaving a big bullet hole in her stomach. The Soul Gem on her hand was also clearly visible. "Hmph. Weakling." Shadow tormented. He held his gun to Homura's Soul Gem, presuming it to be a weak point. Homura's eyes widened as she knew that just one shot could break the Soul Gem and kill her... "No..." Homura whispered. Suddenly, she reset time. She was back with Madoka on the bridge of Mitakihara Town, and this time she fired a shot at Shadow before he had a chance to hit Madoka. Shadow quickly dodged then glared at Homura. "Do you really wish to fight me?" asked Shadow menacingly. Shadow rushed at Homura and kicked her directly in the stomach, knocking her away several feet. Homura grunted, then time-traveled back to Shadow. She planted a pipe bomb where Shadow was, and the explosion sent him flying into the air. Homura pulled out a rifle. She fired, then Shadow teleported away and delivered another kick to Homura's back, knocking her into a building. Homura threw a grenade at Shadow, which he dodged. Then Shadow noticed the Soul Gem and grinned. "This will be easy." Shadow boasted as he charged up a Chaos Spear. "Not again..." Homura reset time again. This time, she planted a bomb where she knew Shadow would come running. Shadow was knocked back by the explosion again, and this time Homura stood over him wielding her shotgun. Shadow smirked and kicked Homura in the face. Homura fell down as Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear, and then Homura time-traveled behind Shadow and hit him with her golf club while she slowed down time. She used this opportunity to bash Shadow constantly with the golf club, but then he quickly teleported away and removed his Inhibitor Rings. "I'm just getting started." Shadow bragged. He punched Homura square in the stomach, and knocked her down to the ground. He jumped up into the air and took aim at Homura's hand, specifically the one with the Soul Gem. "Dammit... why does this keep happening?!" Homura reset time. Again. Homura this time decided to pull Madoka out of the way and shoot Shadow from behind using her grenade launcher. Shadow was caught in the explosion but he teleported to Homura's position. "You're a bit hostile, aren't you?" Shadow inquired with a cocky grin. The hedgehog pulled out his rocket launcher then fired at Homura, sending her back several feet. Homura got up then threw several pipe bombs at Shadow, which he dodged using Chaos Control. "Time for you to face the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow delivered a wave of punches and kicks towards the time-traveling Magical Girl, then knocked her down into the ground while looming over her charging up a large Chaos Spear. "I won't let you do this!" Homura time-traveled behind Shadow then fired her AK-47 at Shadow. He deflected most of the bullets with his hand then teleported behind Homura again and kicked her in the back of the head. Shadow decided to pull out all the stops and go Super Shadow. Shadow flew up into the air and smirked at Homura. "You're finished. Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted, sending a huge explosion across the area. Homura time-traveled away just in time. "Well, that was easy." Homura appeared at her position again, completely unharmed. Shadow's grin turned into a frustrated scowl. "That's it. I'm ending this." Shadow responded with a huge wave of punches and kicks at Homura, each time hurting her more and more. He delivered one kick at Homura so hard that he knocked her into and through a building. Homura fired at Shadow using her pistol but the bullet just seemed to bounce off. Shadow grabbed Homura by her wrist and saw her Soul Gem. "Now. Time to finish this!" Homura looked at Shadow in fear, then realized something. Why not end this before it happens? Homura thought. Suddenly, she time-traveled back. Not to her first encounter with Shadow, but even before that - when Shadow was first entering Mitakihara Town. Shadow teleported into town... And landed face-first into a huge pile of bombs. Shadow was definitely in pain from the explosion, but could still move. Then, Shadow saw behind him - Homura holding a shotgun to his head. Homura pulled the trigger and fired, splattering Shadow's head everywhere. Homura time-traveled forward, where she was with Madoka walking. Because she ended Shadow before he could come by, he did not come by. "You're amazing, Homura!" Madoka cutely said to Homura. "Thank you." Homura replied with a smile. She knew she had succeeded in protecting Madoka from the black hedgehog. K.O.! Alternate Ending (Cut to Super Shadow's transformation) "I'll finish this!" Shadow boasted, looming over Homura with a Chaos Spear. Homura pulled out her rifle and fired at Shadow, and the bullet just seemed to disintegrate upon contact. "Hmph. Weakling." Shadow brutalized Homura, sending a wave of punches and kicks her way. He gave her one swift kick to the stomach, then fired the Chaos Spear... at her Soul Gem. Homura tried to time-travel away, but before she could do so the Spear hit her Soul Gem and broke it. Homura fell down onto the ground, lifeless. "That's what happens when you mess with the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow boasted. He teleported off in a flash. K.O.! Results Boomstick: I'd like to make a report for animal cruelty. Wiz: At first, Shadow dominates Homura in every single way. He's faster, stronger, about as smart, a bit more durable, and has the arsenal advantage. However, Homura's time-travel allowed her to escape anything that could've killed her and also analyze Shadow. Boomstick: So basically, she could've easily gone into this battle knowing everything about Shadow, while he knew nothing about her. Kinda ruthless if you think about it. Wiz: Finally, Shadow at his strongest is his extremely powerful but he quickly runs out of energy if he uses it too much. Homura can alter the timeline as she pleases without running out of energy. Boomstick: Looks like Shadow ran out of time. Wiz: The winner is Homura. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Madoka Kaname *This is the third of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Madoka Kaname (In her second battle). Who would you be rooting for? Homura Shadow Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles